


Hope For More

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope For More

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hope For More  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:**  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants more.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word mysterious on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

A soft smile played around the corners of her mouth as she walked over to his table to take his order. 

Sookie opened her mouth to speak and was immediately struck speechless by him. She knew she shouldn’t stare but she couldn’t help it. She had never seen anyone quite like him. There was something about him, something mysterious that called to her.

As she listened to his husky voice and stared into his deep, blue eyes, eyes that seemed to see into her very soul, she couldn’t help but hope that they would be destined to be something more.


End file.
